


This Is Different

by LittleRedRidingTheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRidingTheWolf/pseuds/LittleRedRidingTheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stiles, this time, it's not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my second work, and I really hope you all like it. It is unbeta'd so every mistake is entirely my fault. I am totally open to criticism. Enjoy!

Stiles' eyes are burning holes in the white ceiling of his room. He can't seem to close his eyes.

It's not like the other times, it's not like any other time. This is slow and languid when it was fast and hard, this is deep and full when it was desperate and frantic, this is hot and thorough and it's driving Stiles crazy.

Derek draws him out of his thoughts with a nip at his ear. '' What are you thinking about?'' he punctuates his question with a deep thrust that leaves Stiles writhing and moaning. Derek normally fucks him like a jackhammer; fast, hard, deep and desperate, but this is different, it feels different. ''This is different.''

Stiles drags his fingers down Derek's back, relishing in the shiver that courses his partner's body. Derek lifts his head from where Stiles' neck meets his shoulder. He reaches for Stiles' lips, nips at them and drags his tongue along his jaw and along his neck to his collarbone where he sucks a bruise. The only thing Stiles manages to do is whimpering softly and trying his best to meet Derek's hips while they beat a deep rhythm in his bones. 

''What do you mean?'' Derek is looking at him. He looks a little lost and scared, scared he might be doing something wrong, scared he might be loosing it all. But, underneath it all, Stiles can see fondness, happiness, serenity and love. It hits him harder than any Kanima, evil Alpha packs or Nogitsune. Warmth spreads through Stiles' body, radiating from the pit of his stomach to the tip of his fingers and toes.

''It feels different.'' It feels like the sun on your skin on a hot day of July, like cinnamon and hot chocolate after a winter hike, like a kiss on the forehead when you're sick, like home. Derek is burying his nose in Stiles' neck again, nosing and smelling. Stiles must smell like sweat and lust and life and love, because that's how he feels, alive and loved. 

Derek is burying himself deeply inside of him, small grunts and groans leaving his mouth as he pushes Stiles closer and closer to the edge with every drag on his prostate. They are leisurely edging toward their release when Derek asks ''What does it feel like?'' Stiles doesn't have the time to answer before an other nudge on his sweet spot has him coming, moaning Derek's name. Derek follows shortly with a bite in Stiles shoulder, muffling his cries.

Derek falls on Stiles' used and sated body, covering him like a human blanket (more like a werewolf blanket). Stiles traces his fingers on Derek's back while they both come down from their high. Just before falling asleep, he answers '' ’Feels like love.'' He can feel Derek smile against his neck when Stiles kisses his lover's temple.

Tonight, for the first time, Stiles made love with the person that feels like home.


End file.
